


stars bringing us together

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boyfriends snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon works a little too late again and finds Soonyoung waiting for him, just like always</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars bringing us together

**Author's Note:**

> super short drabbly soonhoon because hot damn i love them

He's not sure what time it is when he stumbles through the doorway of their dorm, wobbling his way to Soonyoung's room.

Jihoon's been in the studio for god knows how long polishing up lyrics and trying to get inspired, and he's so tired he feels like he could melt.

So he does, right on top of Soonyoung, reading a book on his bed. It's no surprise Soonyoung is up late right now, he always waits for Jihoon, patiently, ready to greet the younger with a smile.

Soonyoung puts down his book with that soft smile Jihoon loves so much, moving so he can set Jihoon down like a sleeping baby right next to him.

"Hey Jihoonie. How did it go?"

Jihoon grunts quietly.

"You're tired, aren't you?"

Jihoon grunts again, shuffling on the bed.

Soonyoung laughs softly and lies down next to the other boy, tucking the both of them in. He slings an arm around Jihoon's chest and pulls him close, so the latter can feels his heartbeat against his back, working slowly to sync up with his own. He feels a soft kiss at the top of his head, Soonyoung's body engulfing his.

Jihoon sighs contently, taking Soonyoung's larger hand in his own, grasp gentle because he knows Soonyoung will never let go, and loses himself to the dancer's love and warmth.

This is where I belong, he thinks, before falling into peaceful dreams.


End file.
